


Still Beautiful

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches over Frodo as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notabluemaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabluemaia/gifts).



> For her birthday, a drabble for Notabluemaia.

Sam gazed down on the sleeping form of his master. For the moment, Frodo seemed to be at peace. Trembling fingers reached out slowly and began stroking gently over Frodo’s filthy curls. Sam would have loved to run his fingers through them, but too long a time in this desolate wasteland without any water, much less soap, made that impossible. Those once shiny, silky curls were tangled and matted. Frodo’s face was now dirty, drawn and scratched, his feet battered beyond belief and his clothes were tattered rags. But he was still beautiful; nothing could change that in Sam’s eyes.


End file.
